Diary of a Kid Named Tommy (Fanfiction Series)
Diary of a Kid Named Tommy is a Fanfiction Series, Based on the Nickelodeon Cartoon "Rugrats", Created by then-10-year old, Jared Boles (which would be me). The Series' title is based off of the "Diary of a Wimpy Kid" series. This Series follows the extreme adventures of Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Kimi, Dil and introducing Isabella "Izzy" Pickles (Tommy and Dil's new sister), Sarah Pickles (Tommy and Dil's Cousin, now sister) and Emmy Durmer (Chuckie and Kimi's Cousin) as they get into the most dangerous situations. The Series has Spawned 8 Sequels with different adventures with Each Side of the Story told by Each Rugrat. Since Book 2, conversations have been added in to advance the plot a little or just for silly stuff. Most of the adventures are crossovers with Current or Former Nickelodeon or Disney Channel Shows/Movies (or from a short & funny video from Nick), each involving 1 or 2 shows meeting the Rugrats someway and joining with them on their adventures, even trying to save the world from unspeakable evil. Books * "Diary of a Kid Named Tommy" * "Diary of a Kid Named Tommy: Bigger than Lifes Itselfs" * "Diary of a Kid Named Tommy: International Trouble" * "Diary of a Kid Named Tommy: The Origins" * "Diary of a Kid Named Tommy: The Greatest Adventures" * "Diary of a Kid Named Tommy: Rugrats vs Danger" * "Diary of a Kid Named Tommy: Halloween Tricksters" * "Diary of a Kid Named Tommy: At-Home Chaos" * "Diary of a Kid Named Tommy: Texas-Style Adventures" '''(Full Book Crossover with "School of Rock (2016) Crossovers These are the Crossover Adventures of the series * Crossover with "FETCH! with Ruff Ruffman" (Season 5)-Book 1 * Crossover with "The Life and Times of Juniper Lee"-Book 1 * "Diaper Detonation" Crossover with "100 Things to Do Before High School"-Book 2 * "Rocket Rugrats vs The Tidal Wave Machine"-Crossover with "Rocket Power"-Book 2 * "Kaua'i Chaos-Crossover with "Lilo & Stitch: The Series"-Book 2 * "Arctic Antics"-Crossover with "One Crazy Cruise"-Book 3 * "Hong Kong Madness"-Crossover with "Stuck in the Middle"-Book 3 * "Okey Dokey Jones & the Legends of the Hidden Temple"-Crossover with "Legends of the Hidden Temple (Movie)/Stuck in the Middle"-Book 3 * "All Fear the Fearleaders"-Crossover with "Fearleaders (Short & Funny video)"-Book 4 * "Good Greece"-Crossover with "The Thundermans"-Book 4 * The Rugrats vs Dr. Crazy-Book 4-Crossover with "The Proud Family" * "The Return of Dr. Crazy"-Crossover with "The Proud Family"-Book 6 * "Crazy Day Whenever"-Crossover with "Best Friends Whenever"-Book 6 * "Rocket Rugrats: Return of the Fearleaders"-Crossover with "Rocket Power/Fearleaders-Book 6 * "Hallomean Mayhem"-Crossover with "The Proud Family/Fearleaders"-Book 7 * "Smats"-Crossover with "The Thundermans"-Book 8 * "Max"-Crossover with "School of Rock (2016 Series)-Book 8 * "CatRabbit"-Crossover with Gravity Falls-Book 8 * "Diogee"- Crossover with "Milo Murphy's Law"-Book 8 Characters '''The Pickles Family * Grandpa Lou, Stu, Drew, Didi, Charlotte, Angelica, Tommy, Sarah, Dil & Izzy Pickles The Finster Family * Chas, Kira, Chuckie, & Kimi Finster The Durmer Family * Martha, Edward, Sophie and Emmy Durmer The Deville Family * Howard, Betty, Phil & Lil Deville Guest Characters FETCH! with Ruff Ruffman (Season 5) * Marco, Marc, Emmie, Rubye, Jay, & Shreya The Life & Times of Juniper Lee * Juniper, Ray Ray Lee * Monroe * Demoness * Juniper Clone * Jody Clone * Roger Clone * Ophelia Clone 100 Things To Do Before High School * Mr. & Mrs. Martin, Ronbie, & CJ Martin * Christian "Crispo" Powers * Fenwick Frazer * Mindy Minus and the Vortex * Lori Loud * The Fromans Rocket Power * Raymundo, Noelani Makani-Rocket, Reggie & Otto Rocket * Tito, Mommi, Keoni and Leilani Makani * Twister and Lars Rodriguez * Sam Dullard Fearleaders * Victoria Vam Pire * Hauntley Spector * Brainsley * Mummy Best Friends Whenever * Shelby Marcus, Bret, Chet Marcus, Norm & Astrid Marcus * Cyd Ripley * Barry Eisenburg * Renaldo Montoya * Daisy The Thundermans * Hank, Barb, Phoebe, Max, Billy, Nora and Chloe Thunderman * Dr. Colosso * Cherry * Allison Stuck in the Middle * Tom, Suzy, Rachel, Georgie, Ethan, Harley, Lewie, Beast & Daphne Diaz * Bethany & Ellie Peters One Crazy Cruise * Ryan, Ellie and Cam Bauer * Sophie, Piper and Nate Jensen The Proud Family * Suga Mama, Oscar, Trudy, Penny, Bebe, & Cece Proud * Puff the Dog * DiJonay Jones * Sticky Webb * Zoey Howzer * Papi, Felix, Sunset, & LaCienega Boulevardez Lilo & Stitch: The Series * Nani & Lilo Pelekai * Dr. Jumba Jookiba, Stitch (Experiment 626), Reuben (Experiment 625), Spats (Experiment 397), Lax (Experiment 285), and Others * Agent Wendy Pleakley * Captain Gantu and the Galactic Federation * Dr. Jacques Von Hamsterviel * Mertle Elmonds and her Posse * Victoria and Snooty (Experiment 277) Legends of the Hidden Temple (TV Movie) *Sadie, Noah & Dudley Gravity Falls * Stanley, Stanford, Mason "Dipper" & Mabel Pines * Jesus "Soos" & Abuelita Ramirez * Wendy Corduroy * Other Familiar "Gravity Falls" Characters Milo Murphy's Law * Milo Murphy and Diogee * Melissa Chase * Zack Underwood Category:Fan Fiction Category:Nickelodeon Category:Disney Category:Diary of a wimpy Kid parodies